1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to animal play toys and particularly to animal play toys having a consumable rope that engages an animal in play before and during consumption of the consumable rope.
2. Description of Related Art
Animal chew toys are designed to entertain the animal, combat animal boredom, prevent destructive animal chewing behavior, and provide an outlet for an animal's innate chewing instinct. Generally, animal chew toys are made from plastic or other material that cannot be eaten by the animal. Animals typically tire of non-edible animal chew toys after a short period of time and move on to other activities. At the same time, non-edible animal chew toys provide no nutritional value to the animal and are limited to providing a health benefit to the animal.
In addition, there are currently few animal play products that help or aide in facilitating playtime between animals and their owners during treat time. Moreover, animal treats are typically tossed on the ground or fed by hand and are consumed quickly with little to no interaction. This can lead to the animal consuming a larger number of animal treats over a period of time, which can adversely impact the animal's health.
There is, therefore, a need for a new animal play toy that engages an animal in play before and during consumption while also providing nutritional value to the animal.